


Dumbledore's Letter - Dumbledores Brief

by SuomenHellcat



Series: Translations - Übersetzungen [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuomenHellcat/pseuds/SuomenHellcat
Summary: Harry und Draco sind bereits seit drei Jahren zusammen, als sich Harry endlich entschließt, den Brief zu lesen, den ihm Albus Dumbledore vor vielen Jahren geschrieben hat. *** Zweiter Epilog zu Twist of fate – Wink des Schicksals *** Enthält Spoiler! *** HP/DM
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Translations - Übersetzungen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Teil 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oakstone730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dumbledore's Letter: Twist of Fate Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102561) by [Oakstone730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730). 



> _Und hier habe ich noch etwas Besonderes für euch. Oakstone730 hat mir erlaubt, auch ihre Kurzgeschichte "Dumbledore's Letter" zu übersetzen. Vorab eine kurze Anmerkung der Original-Autorin:_
> 
> _"Dieser OS fungiert als ein zweiter Epilog zu Twist of fate – Wink des Schicksals und spielt achtzehn Monate nach dem ersten Epilog."_
> 
> _… und er ist so lang, dass ich ihn einmal mehr aufteilen musste ;) Drei Teile sind aus diesem OS-Epilog geworden. Ich wünsche euch viel (Lese)Freude damit <3 _

**~~~*~~~**

**Autogrammstunde von**

**Harry Potter (Autor) und Draco Malfoy (Illustrator)**

**Mit ihrem neuesten Werk**

**_‚Charlie und die verschwundenen Dracheneier‘_ **

**Samstag, 15. Dezember 2002**

**14 – 16 Uhr**

**Marks & Co. Buchhandlung**

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass das die Letzte ist“, bemerkte Draco, während er sich finster im Spiegel betrachtete. Er schien mit dem Effekt, den seine schokoladenbraune Lederjacke auf den cremefarbenen Kaschmirpullover hatte, nicht zufrieden zu sein.

Harry trat von hinten an ihn heran und schlang seine Arme um Dracos Hüfte. Er legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter ab und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild, während Draco an seinen blonden Strähnen herumzupfte. _Das könnte auch der Spiegel Nerhegeb sein,_ befand Harry, denn er war sich sicher, dass er in diesem dasselbe Bild sehen würde. Es gab nichts mehr, das er sich noch für sein Leben wünschte. Für einen Moment verspürte er Mitleid mit Dumbledore. Zufriedenheit fand man nicht in Wollsocken, Zufriedenheit war das hier – zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.

Zusammen hatten Draco und er die schwere, schmerzhafte Reise unternommen, den Schaden zu beheben, den der Delere an Harrys Gedächtnisstruktur verursacht hatte. Vor achtzehn Monaten hatten sie die letzte Sitzung absolviert und erst dann war Draco damit einverstanden gewesen, zu Harry zu ziehen, den Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 sowie Andromeda und Teddy mit ihm zu teilen.

„Erklär mir nochmal, warum wir diesen Autogrammstunden zugestimmt haben?“, wollte Draco wissen, als sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel begegneten.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht.“ Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Irgendwie hat uns Luna das eingeredet. Hinter all der Verrücktheit steckt in Wahrheit ein PR-Genie. Manchmal glaube ich, sie wäre besser in Slytherin aufgehoben gewesen.“

„Wir hätten sie in der Luft zerrissen“, widersprach Draco mit einem liebevollen Lachen, das Harry ein Lächeln entlockte. Draco verstand Luna besser als jeder andere. Harry hätte auf die Verbundenheit zwischen den beiden, die sich während ihrer schrecklichen Tage im Manor entwickelt hatte, eifersüchtig sein können, doch das war er nicht. Er war viel zu dankbar, dass diese den beiden die Kraft gegeben hatte, zu überleben.

„Wo wir grade davon reden, in der Luft zerrissen zu werden – müssen wir noch einmal durchgehen, was du sagen darfst und was nicht?“

„Vermeide das Wort ‚Muggel‘, behaupte nicht, dass Drachen real sind und unterlasse die Anwendung des Cruciatus‘ an Muggelmüttern, die mit dir flirten“, schnarrte Draco augenrollend.

„Die flirten auch mit dir“, gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Nur wenn sie mich als erstes sehen. Sobald sie einen Blick auf Mr.-oh-Ihre-Augen-sind-so-grün-Potter geworfen haben, lassen sie mich links liegen wie einen zerbrochenen Zauberstab.“

„Das stimmt nicht. Sie klimpern mit ihren Wimpern und fragen atemlos ‚Wo haben Sie nur so gut zeichnen gelernt, Sie sind noch so jung‘“, konterte Harry mühelos.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, jede zu verfluchen, die mir zu nahe kommt.“

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich da irgendetwas zu befürchten habe. Außerdem liebe ich es, die Muggel kennen zu lernen, die unsere Bücher lesen. Vor allem die Kinder. Sie kommen zu uns, weil sie die Bücher lieben und kaufen sie nicht, weil wir es sind, die sie geschrieben haben.“

„Es macht dir nichts aus, weil du Menschen magst“, widersprach Draco, drehte sich um und sah Harry an.

„Genauso wie du, du Schauspieler.“ Harry ließ seine Hände unter Dracos Pullover gleiten, spürte seine Wärme und die Muskeln und wünschte sich, dass es nicht schon Zeit war, zu gehen. Nach der Art zu urteilen, wie Draco nach Luft schnappte und sich ihm entgegenpresste, musste er denselben Gedanken gehabt haben. „Ich habe dir extra für heute ein paar neue Filzstifte gekauft.“

Draco zuckte zurück. „Hast du?“

„Ja.“ Harry musste über Dracos freudigen Gesichtsausdruck lachen. Er hatte sich während ihrer ersten Autogrammstunde in diese Muggel-Stifte verliebt, als Luna ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass er die Bücher nicht mit einer Feder signieren konnte und ihm einen Filzstift gegeben hatte. Draco war fasziniert davon gewesen, dass es sie in einer schier endlosen Farbauswahl gab, die man nicht verzaubern musste und die niemals einen Tropfen Tinte auf dem Papier zurückließen.

„Kann ich sie sehen?“

Harry ließ die Sharpies aus dem Kleiderschrank herausschweben, wo er sie versteckt gehalten hatte. Draco öffnete das Täschchen und entdeckte nicht nur eine sondern gleich zwei Packungen. Eine mit dickeren und eine mit feineren Stiften in unzähligen Farben.

Draco nahm einen der Deckel ab und hielt den Stift hoch. „Wegen dieser Stifte fange ich an, alle meine Ansichten über Muggel zu überdenken. Die sind wirklich faszinierend.“

„Wirklich? Ich glaube mich an deinen Protest erinnern zu können, als Luna dich dazu überreden wollte, sie letztes Jahr auszuprobieren.“

„Nun, das war eben bevor ich sie zum ersten Mal benutzt hatte“, erklärte Draco, verschloss den Stift wieder und steckte beide Packungen in seine Jackentasche.

~~~*~~~

Zwei Stunden später winkte Harry einem kleinen Muggeljungen und seiner Mutter lächelnd nach. Ihr Sohn hatte bereits seine Nase in dem Buch vergraben und las schon die erste Seite von ‚ _Charlie und die verschwundenen Dracheneier‘,_ während seine Mutter ihn von dem Tisch wegschob.

Harry sah sich um und nahm sich einen Moment, die Buchhandlung zu bewundern, in der unzählige Menschen ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe tätigten. Er konnte immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass er gerade in einer Muggelbuchhandlung in der Charing Cross Road saß und Bücher signierte, die er zusammen mit Draco Malfoy geschrieben hatte. Noch vor wenigen Jahren hätte er sich nicht im Ansatz vorstellen können, dass das einmal sein Leben sein würde.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Draco. So sehr sie sich auch dagegen gesträubt hatten, als herausgekommen war, dass Luna sie zu Autogrammstunden in Muggelbuchhandlungen verdonnert hatte, so schlecht war es letzten Endes doch gar nicht. Sie konnten zusammen sein und man kannte sie lediglich als die Erfinder der Charlie-Bücher. Dracos Wohlfühlfaktor konnte man daran ablesen, dass er die Ärmel seines Pullovers hochgeschoben hatte und somit das Dunkle Mal gut sichtbar freigab. Hier sah man darin jedoch nicht mehr als ein ungewöhnliches Tattoo.

Draco schlug das nächste Buch auf und begann, mit wenigen Strichen seines Sharpies einen Hornschwanz auf die Innenseite des Deckels zu zeichnen. Dann stupste er Harry mit seinem Knie an. „Na mach schon, Potter. Wir wollen doch nicht noch bis Mitternacht hier sitzen.“

Harry lachte und nahm das nächste Buch entgegen. „Was soll ich als Widmung hineinschreiben?“, fragte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Mann, der vor dem Tisch stand.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Onkel Vernon, ich habe es ohne dich geschafft. Harry.‘“

Harrys Hand hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Er hob langsam seinen Kopf und begegnete vertrauten, blauen Augen. „Dudley!“ Mit einem positiv überraschten Lachen stand Harry auf und streckte sich über den Tisch, um seinem Cousin die Hand zu schütteln, den er seit beinahe drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Dudley musste ungefähr zwanzig Kilogramm abgenommen haben. „Du hast dich verändert. Ich habe dich gar nicht erkannt.“

„Ich fasse das mal als Kompliment auf“, antwortete Dudley und schielte zu Draco, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war und ihn neugierig betrachtete.

„Draco, das ist mein Cousin, Dudley.“

„Dudley Dursley?“, fragte Draco überrascht.

Dieser nickte widerstrebend und sein Lächeln verschwand. „Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.“

„Der Sohn, nicht der Vater. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass er sich verändert hat.“ Harry legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf Dracos Rücken. Er redete nur selten mit ihm über die Dursleys, doch er hatte Draco davon erzählt, dass Dudley und seine Mutter nach der letzten Schlacht bei der Gedenkfeier in Hogwarts gewesen waren.

„Was führt dich hierher? Dein Vater ist nicht hier, oder?“ Harry konnte spüren, wie angespannt Draco war und wusste, dass das hier weder der Ort noch die richtige Zeit für eine Konfrontation mit Onkel Vernon sein würde.

„Nein, eher nicht. Ich habe gesehen, dass du hier bist und konnte nicht widerstehen, vorbeizukommen.“

„Ich würde gerne noch ein bisschen mit dir plaudern, Dudley, aber wir müssen unsere Arbeit hier noch beenden.“ Harry nickte in Richtung der Schlange neugieriger Kunden, die ungeduldig darauf warteten, dass sie ihre Bücher signiert bekamen. „Wir haben noch etwa eine Stunde. Können wir uns danach auf ein Bier treffen?“

„Klar, ich gehe noch ein bisschen was einkaufen und warte dann draußen auf dich“, antwortete Dudley und deutete mit seinem Kopf auf das Buch. „Das mit der Widmung war aber ernst gemeint. Ich habe fest vor, meinem Vater dein Buch zu Weihnachten zu schenken. Du kannst es signieren, wie du willst.“

Harry sah darauf herab und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Lass mich darüber nachdenken. Ich signiere es, wenn wir uns nachher treffen“, erwiderte er und gab ihm das Buch zurück.

Als Dudley von dannen zog, atmete Draco erleichtert aus und drehte sich zu Harry. „Wusstest du, dass er hier sein würde?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es ist in Ordnung, ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass er vor ein paar Jahren bei einem Quid… ähm Fußballspiel von mir gewesen ist.“ Harry warf der Frau, die direkt vor ihm stand, einen kurzen Blick zu, dann legte er beruhigend eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. „Lass uns das hier beenden, dann können wir reden.“

Draco trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück. „Noch eine Stunde und dann sind wir fertig.“ Damit setzte er sich und schlug das nächste Buch auf.

Nervös kaute Harry auf seiner Lippe herum, während er sich ebenfalls setzte und sich fragte, wie Dudley und Draco miteinander auskommen würden. Doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit.

~~~*~~~

Von der Unterbrechung durch Dudley einmal abgesehen, war die Autogrammstunde ziemlich gut verlaufen. Als sie zu Beginn die Buchhandlung betreten hatten, war Harry von der riesigen Anzahl an Büchern förmlich erschlagen gewesen, die der Eigentümer auf dem Tisch platziert hatte. Es war ihm unwahrscheinlich erschienen, dass so viele Menschen kommen würden, doch nun waren nur noch wenige Exemplare übrig.

Nachdem der letzte Kunde aus der Schlange gegangen war und die beiden sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben, eilte der Eigentümer auf sie zu. Harry schüttelte seine Hand. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns eingeladen haben. Ich bin überrascht, wie hoch der Andrang war.“

„Ihr Erstlingswerk war so beliebt, dass wir uns bereits ausrechnen konnten, wie viele Menschen kommen würden, wenn wir eine große Anzeige in den Zeitungen veröffentlichen lassen. Ich muss sagen, dass die Art, wie sie schreiben, einen glauben lässt, dass Drachen real sind. Und die Illustrationen sind selbstverständlich fantastisch“, sagte der Eigentümer an Draco gewandt. „So kurz vor Weihnachten suchen die Menschen nach etwas Besonderem und Ihr Buch ist genau das Richtige.“

Gemeinsam mit Draco machte sich Harry auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgang, doch bevor sie die Türen erreichten, schnappte Draco seinen Arm und zog ihn in eine nahegelegene Nische. „Was glaubst du, will dein Cousin von dir?“, fragte er und sah sich um, damit sie auch niemand belauschte.

„Keine Ahnung. Warum fragen wir ihn nicht einfach?“ Dudleys Auftauchen hatte Harry zwar überrascht, aber nicht beunruhigt. Tatsächlich hatte er eher ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Weihnachten vor der Tür stand und er sich nicht einmal bei Dudley gemeldet hatte, obwohl sich dieser, kurz bevor er und Draco wieder zusammengekommen waren, eines seiner Quidditchspiele live angesehen hatte. Nach diesem Spiel war Harry jedoch so mit Draco und den Erinnerungsverknüpfungen beschäftigt gewesen, dass er seine Gedanken an Dudley und dessen Eltern immer beiseitegeschoben hatte.

„Vertraust du ihm?“ Draco legte seine Arme locker um Harry. „Ist es nicht seltsam, dass er heute aufgetaucht ist, obwohl er sich in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht einmal gemeldet hat –"

„Ich habe mich doch auch nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Ich bezweifle stark, dass er wieder so unausstehlich wie früher ist.“ Sanft berührte Harry Dracos Gesicht und ließ seinen Daumen zärtlich über dessen Wange gleiten. „Komm, wir gehen zu ihm und finden heraus, was er uns zu sagen hat.“

Draco richtete den Kragen von Harrys wollener Caban-Jacke. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich ihn nicht verfluchen werde, wenn er uns zu einem Weihnachtsessen mit deiner Tante und deinem Onkel einladen möchte.“

Harry zuckte bei dem Gedanken zusammen, in den Ligusterweg zurückkehren zu müssen. „Niemals. Ich glaube kaum, dass er es überhaupt versuchen würde und ich werde Onkel Vernons Haus unter gar keinen Umständen mehr betreten.“

Draco warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, ließ sich aber trotzdem von Harry nach draußen führen. Obwohl es gerade einmal sechzehn Uhr war, war die Wintersonne bereits untergegangen, sodass das Viertel nun von den Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen erhellt wurde, die sich von Gebäude zu Gebäude über die Straße hinweg spannten. Dudley wartete in der Nähe des Eingangs auf sie, sein Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen in der kalten Luft.

„Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest, Dudley“, sagte Harry, während Draco einen Arm um seine Schultern legte. „Kennst du irgendwelche Pubs in der Nähe? Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus“, fragte er und beobachtete wie Dudleys Blick zu Dracos Arm wanderte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Cousin zu Homosexualität stand, doch er würde nicht verheimlichen, dass Draco und er zusammen waren.

„Es ist so kalt, da haben wir sicherlich keine Lust, weit zu gehen. Das Coach and Horses ist um die Ecke“, antwortete dieser. „Es gibt aber auch noch andere, schickere Orte.“

„Nein, das klingt doch gut“, entgegnete Harry nach einem kurzen Blick auf Draco, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

Sie waren gezwungen, zwischen all den vollgepackten Weihnachtsbummlern und den Bürohengsten, die um den wenigen Platz auf den Gehwegen kämpften und alle nur nach Hause wollten, einzeln hinter Dudley herzulaufen. Doch bald waren sie in einem Pub, der traditionell eingerichtet war: Ein kleiner, öffentlicher Raum im Erdgeschoss und ein Speisezimmer ein Stockwerk höher.

Es war bereits sehr voll. Dudley schlug vor, ihnen Getränke an der Bar zu besorgen, während Harry und Draco sich nach Sitzplätzen umsehen sollten. Glücklicherweise entdeckte Harry einen Tisch in einer Ecke, von dem die Gäste gerade aufgestanden waren, um zu gehen. Draco rutschte neben ihn und betrachtete die Muggel um sie herum neugierig. Wenig später kam Dudley mit drei Biergläsern zurück, die er vorsichtig balancierte, und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl ihnen gegenüber.

Bevor er das Wort ergriff, trank Dudley einen großen Schluck. „Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als ich in der Zeitung gelesen hatte, dass du eine Autogrammstunde geben würdest. Ich war mir sicher, dass das nicht der Harry Potter sein konnte, den ich kenne. Deswegen musste ich selbst herkommen und mich davon überzeugen. Warum hast du ein Buch geschrieben? Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hast du für dieses Quidditchteam gespielt.“ In dem Versuch, nicht über das Wort ‚Quidditch‘ zu stolpern, sprach Dudley es sehr langsam aus.

„Ich musste aufhören zu spielen, weil ich verletzt war und dann haben Draco und ich angefangen, uns zu treffen. Eins führte zum anderen und irgendwie sind wir dazu gekommen, das Buch zu schreiben. Draco kann fantastisch zeichnen“, erzählte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Freund, der bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Er legte eine Hand auf Dracos, die unablässig auf dem Tisch herumtrommelte.

„Also seid ihr zwei …“ Dudley sah von ihren Händen zu Draco, dann wieder zurück und lief rot an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass …“

„Dass er schwul ist?“, fragte Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Hast du ein Problem damit?“

„Draco-", begann Harry, doch er wurde von Dudley unterbrochen.

„Es könnte mir nicht egaler sein, dass du schwul bist.“ Dudley schluckte schwer, bevor er fortfuhr. „Aber ich verstehe, warum Draco sich Sorgen macht. Du weißt offensichtlich, dass ich Harry schikaniert und ein regelrechter Bastard ihm gegenüber gewesen bin. Hätte ich damals schon gewusst, dass er schwul ist, wäre ich wahrscheinlich noch brutaler gewesen.“

„Wenn du mich jemals erwischt hättest“, sagte Harry lachend in der Hoffnung, die angespannte Stimmung aufzulockern.

„Stimmt. Damals als wir noch Teenager waren, war ich viel zu fett, um dich zu erwischen und musste mich auf Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt verlegen.“

„Harry hat gesagt, du hättest dich verändert. Das ist gut, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mit dem Dudley befreundet sein könnte, der ihn so gequält hat. Was hat sich verändert?“ Draco lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, doch Harry konnte spüren, wie angespannt er war, als er seine Hand über dessen Arm gleiten ließ.

Draco war immer noch überfürsorglich, fand Harry. Eine Nachwirkung von monatelangen Sitzungen im St. Mungos, während sie seine Gedächtnisstruktur geheilt hatten, und der Angst, dass dabei etwas passieren könnte und er Harry erneut verlieren würde.

„Natürlich hat Harry dir von mir erzählt und ich verstehe, warum du skeptisch bist.“ Dudley stellte sein Glas ab und begegnete Dracos Blick mit seinen blauen, ehrlichen Augen. „Das Jahr, in dem wir uns vor den Dementoren und Todessern verstecken mussten, hat mich verändert. Die Erkenntnis, dass das Leben Tausender in Harrys Händen lag und das Wissen, dass Harry, kurz bevor er in den Kampf zog, in der Lage gewesen war, alles, was ich ihm angetan hatte, hinter sich zu lassen und meine Hand zu schütteln.“

„Das ist nicht allein mein Verdienst, das weißt du. Voldemort zu besiegen oder deine Hand zu schütteln. Du hast aufrichtig besorgt gewirkt an diesem letzten Tag“, sagte Harry, während er an das Chaos damals bei Dudleys Eltern im Ligusterweg zurückdachte.

„Es war zu wenig und zu spät, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich die ersten sechzehn Jahre deines Lebens zu deiner persönlichen Hölle gemacht hatte.“ Dudley schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Das gehört in die Vergangenheit“, widersprach Harry. „Und ich bin sehr dafür, alles in der Vergangenheit zu lassen.“ Draco entwich ein ersticktes Lachen, woraufhin Harry ihn angrinste und seine Finger mit Dracos verschränkte, die dieser wieder auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte.

Dudley trank einen Schluck Bier, stellte sein Glas wieder ab und deutete mit seinem Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Hände. „Habt ihr zwei euch in Hogwarts kennengelernt?“

Harry nickte. „Ja, wir waren während unserer Schulzeit dort schon mal zusammen, doch dank all der Ereignisse hat es nicht funktioniert. Vor zwei Jahren sind wir das erste Mal wieder miteinander ausgegangen und mittlerweile wohnen wir sogar zusammen.“ Draco schnaubte, doch er widersprach Harrys vereinfachter Version nicht.

„Das ist gut.“ Dudley wandte sich an Draco. „Das meine ich ernst. Wenn du Harry schon so lange kennst, weißt du ganz genau, was für ein Arsch ich ihm gegenüber gewesen bin, als wir aufgewachsen sind. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht wieder gutmachen kann, was ich oder was meine Eltern ihm angetan haben. Aber er ist mein einziger Cousin und er ist mir wichtig.“

„Mein Problem ist, dass ich alles darüber weiß, wie du und deine Familie Harry behandelt haben.“ Draco beugte sich vor. „Ich erinnere mich an ein Jahr, in dem deine Eltern ihm ein Taschentuch, _ein Taschentuch,_ zu Weihnachten geschenkt haben. Für mich ist es schwer zu glauben, dass das alles in die Vergangenheit gehört.“

„Bitte nicht, Draco. Dudley ist nicht sein Vater.“ Harry drehte sich zu Dudley um. „Ich habe seit dem Quidditchspiel nichts mehr von dir gehört. Was hast du seitdem getrieben?“

„Na ja, ich wohne zusammen mit ein paar Freunden in einer WG und gehe zur Schule. Ich mache eine Ausbildung zum Dentalhygieniker. Sie dauert zwei Jahre und ich bin fast fertig.“

„Dentalhygieniker? Wie bist du denn darauf gekommen?“

„Durch die Zeit mit den Grangers während wir uns verstecken mussten.“ Dudley zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich habe mich oft mit ihnen unterhalten, sie waren sehr nett. Als ich daheim ausgezogen bin, hat mir Mr. Granger angeboten, für ihn zu arbeiten und kleine Aufgaben im Büro zu übernehmen. Eines Tages hat mir Mrs. Granger eine Schulanmeldung gegeben und ich habe mir gesagt, warum nicht? Meine Noten waren nicht gut genug, um Zahnarzt zu werden, doch der Gedanke, Hygieniker zu sein, gefiel mir.“

„Was hält dein Vater davon?“

„Ist mir ziemlich egal. Ich glaube, er weiß es nicht einmal. Ich habe Arbeit und bezahle meine Schulgebühren selbst.“ Dudley zögerte. „Mum lässt sich von ihm scheiden.“

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Bier. „Wirklich? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich jemals trennen würden.“

„Er hatte schon immer ein explosives Temperament, wie du weißt. Und die Zeit als wir uns mit deinen, ähm … Freunden verstecken mussten, hat ihn verändert und nicht zum Guten.“ Dudley verzog sein Gesicht. „Als wir zurückkamen … na ja, er hat nie vergessen, dass Mum und ich zu der Feier nach Hogwarts gegangen sind. Er dachte, wir wären kontaminiert oder sowas … und dann wurde es erst richtig schwierig.“

Harry wollte nicht darüber spekulieren, was Dudley mit ‚schwierig‘ meinen könnte. „Bist du deshalb ausgezogen?“

Dudley nickte. „Ich dachte, es wäre besser für Mum, wenn ich gehe. Dachte, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, würde er … würden die beiden wieder so gut miteinander auskommen wie früher. Das war nicht der Fall. Vor ein paar Monaten konnte ich sie endlich davon überzeugen, auch auszuziehen.“ Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und drehte sein Glas zwischen seinen Händen. „Ich weiß, dass sie sich dir gegenüber schrecklich verhalten hat, genauso schlimm wie Dad, aber sie verarbeitet gerade eine Menge Schuldgefühle. Ich glaube, dass sie endlich von ihm getrennt ist, bringt sie dazu, darüber nachzudenken, was sie dir angetan haben … was wir dir angetan haben und –"

„Nicht. Mach dir deswegen bitte keine Gedanken.“ Harry dachte an das letzte Mal zurück, als er seine Tante gesehen hatte: Wie sie unbehaglich in der Kutsche hinter den Thestralen saß. Es hatte ihn verblüfft, dass sie sich getraut hatte, zu kommen, dass sie nach Hogwarts gereist war, um an der Gedenkfeier teilzunehmen. Das hatte ihm – mehr als Worte jemals in der Lage gewesen wären – gezeigt, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie oder Dudley auf etwas herumritten, was Jahre zurücklag. „Ehrlich gesagt, denke ich heute kaum noch daran. Danach sind so viel schlimmere Dinge geschehen, sodass ich das in einem anderen Licht betrachten kann.“

„Sie kann sich selbst nicht verzeihen, was sie dir angetan hat –"

„Sollte sie auch nicht“, warf Draco ein. „Ist dir klar, was es für ein Wunder ist, dass die Behandlung durch deine Familie keine permanenten Schäden bei ihm verursacht hat? Hat sie sich jemals entschuldigt? Hat sie Harry jemals gesagt, dass es ihr leid –"

„Sie hat es versucht, Draco“, fiel ihm Harry ins Wort. „Oder zumindest kam sie so nahe wie möglich an den Versuch, es zu erklären. Ich habe es euch beiden nie erzählt, weil es in Hogwarts geschehen ist. Als sie und Dudley zur Feier gekommen sind.“ Harry spürte, wie sich sein Magen bei der Erinnerung an die Tage unmittelbar nach dem Kampf gegen Voldemort verkrampfte. „Sie hat sich nicht entschuldigt, aber sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich manche Dinge in einem anderen Licht sehe.“

„Was könnte jemals rechtfertigen, –"

„Sie sagte, dass ich Spielzeuge zu mir schweben lassen konnte. Du weißt schon, spontane Magie. Und das bereits als Zweijähriger.“ Harry sah sich kurz im Pub um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte. „Und sie wusste, dass das bedeutete, dass ich genauso wie meine Mutter gehen würde. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl, dass Lily sie verlassen hatte und machte die Magie für ihr Verschwinden verantwortlich. Sie ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie ihre Schwester nicht nach Hogwarts begleiten konnte. Als meine Mutter umgebracht wurde, war das für sie nur der Beweis, dass Magie schlecht war und als ihr klar wurde, dass ich auch magisch war, muss etwas in ihr zerbrochen sein, glaube ich.“

„Das hat Mum alles gesagt?“

Harry musste über den Gedanken lachen, dass Tante Petunia so viel mit ihm gesprochen haben sollte. „Nicht wortwörtlich, aber ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was sie zu mir gesagt hatte, und ich wusste bereits von dem Brief, den sie Dumbledore geschrieben hatte, worin sie um Erlaubnis bat, auch in Hogwarts angenommen zu werden, nachdem Lily ihren Brief erhalten hatte …“

Dudley lachte. „Erinnerst du dich daran, wie Dad ausgeflippt ist, als die ganzen Briefe durch den Briefschlitz und aus dem Kamin gekommen sind?“

„Ich wusste schon lange, dass er verrückt ist, aber das hat es dann bewiesen.“

„Das hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Natürlich habe ich dich dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Und fangen wir erst gar nicht davon an, was danach passiert ist.“ Dudley erschauderte. „Deswegen habe ich dich viel mehr gehasst, als dafür, dass ich mein Spielzimmer verloren hatte.“

Verwirrt sah Draco zwischen Harry und Dudley hin und her. „Was ist passiert?“

„Hagrid hat Dudley einen Schweineschwanz angeflucht.“ Bei der Erinnerung, wie der Halbriese seinen Regenschirm auf den elfjährigen Dudley gerichtet hatte, huschte ein Grinsen über Harrys Gesicht, doch als er seinen Cousin ansah, fühlte er sich sofort schuldig. „Du musst zugeben, dass es für mich lustig war.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, ich hatte das verdient.“ Dudley rutschte unruhig hin und her. „Ich glaube, das hat Harrys Schicksal mit meinem Vater besiegelt. Die Schmach, den Ärzten erklären zu müssen, weshalb sein Sohn einen Schweineschwanz hat.“

„Na ja, ich glaube, dass du dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen musst, dass so etwas noch einmal passiert. Genauso wenig wie Tante Petunia. Im Grunde … gib mir mal das Buch, Dudley.“

Neugierig betrachtete Dudley ihn, während er seine Ausgabe von ‚ _Charlie und die verschwundenen Dracheneier‘_ hervorholte und an ihn weiterreichte. Nachdem Harry das Buch aufgeschlagen hatte, schrieb er: ‚ _Frohe Weihnachten, Tante Petunia. Harry‘_

Dann gab er Dudley das Buch zurück. „Schenk‘ es deiner Mum. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich weiterhin meinetwegen Gedanken macht.“

~~~*~~~

Stunden später waren sie wieder zuhause und saßen auf dem Sofa in der Bibliothek. Teddy war bereits im Bett und Andromeda hatte sich in ihre Räume ein Stockwerk höher zurückgezogen. Draco las in einem Buch und hatte seine Beine ausgestreckt, sodass sie auf Harrys Schoß lagen. Ein Holzscheit zerbrach im Kamin und Funken stoben den Abzug hinauf, während Draco sich leicht bewegte und das Buch schloss. „Beschäftigt dich die Begegnung mit deinem Cousin heute? Die letzte Stunde über hast du nur ins Feuer gestarrt und ich kann die Rädchen in deinem Kopf praktisch hören. Sie drehen sich wie ein Arithmometer.“

Harry musste über diesen Vergleich schmunzeln, während er Dracos Füße massierte. „Es hat mich nicht aufgewühlt, doch das Gespräch mit ihm hat mir gezeigt, dass zwischen all den Besuchen im St. Mungos, den Büchern und …“

„Und mir.“

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Und dir. Ich habe andere Dinge verdrängt. Wichtige Dinge.“

„Zum Beispiel …“

„Zum Beispiel Dumbledore. Was er mir angetan hat, uns.“

Draco erschauderte und Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht so formulieren sollen.“

„Wann wirst du jemals damit aufhören, dich für Dinge zu entschuldigen, für die du nichts kannst? Und dafür konntest du definitiv nichts, das liegt allein in Dumbledores und meiner Verantwortung.“ Draco setzte sich auf, schlang seine Arme um Harry und ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa sinken, sodass sie aufeinander zum Liegen kamen. Sie verknoteten ihre Beine miteinander und er strich sanft über Harrys Rücken. Dieser spürte die Anspannung im Körper seines Freundes und wusste, was ihn beschäftigte. „Hermine hat seinen Brief immer noch“, sagte Draco. „Sie hat nur darauf gewartet, dass du danach fragen würdest.“

„Glaubst du, es ist an der Zeit?“ Harry sah ihn an.

„Das liegt ganz an dir.“

„Es sind jetzt schon vier Jahre vergangen und ich finde, dass wir endlich das verfluchte Ding lesen und damit abschließen sollten.“

„Warum jetzt?“

„Wegen des Gesprächs mit Dudley über Tante Petunia heute … Ich verstehe viel eher, warum sie getan hat, was sie getan hat, während ich aufgewachsen bin. Ich werde vermutlich nie akzeptieren können, wie sein Vater mich behandelt hat, aber Dumbledore … Ich _muss_ verstehen, warum. Ich habe ihm vertraut. Und dann, was er getan hat … alles, was ich für ihn war, war ein Mittel, um Voldemort zu besiegen.“

„Ich glaube, du hast ihm viel bedeutet, aber er hatte Angst und traf deshalb falsche Entscheidungen. Genauso wie ich.“

„Er hat falsche Entscheidungen getroffen. Aber nicht aus Angst. Er war kein sechzehnjähriger Jugendlicher, so wie du. Er hat sie bewusst getroffen“, widersprach Harry. Dabei erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl, als seine Welt um ihn herum zusammengebrochen war, während er im Gerichtssaal die Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium angesehen hatte.

Draco gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Haare. „Wenn du so viel darüber nachdenkst, bedeutet das wohl, dass es an der Zeit ist, den Brief zu lesen.“

„Die Sache ist nur, dass es nichts ändern wird. Ich hasse es, das noch einmal durchmachen zu müssen –"

„Vielleicht ändert es nichts“, unterbrach ihn Draco, „aber wenigstens können wir nachlesen, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte und du kannst aufhören, dich zu fragen, was er geschrieben haben _könnte._ Seine Erklärung mag nicht ausreichend sein, aber ich denke, dass das Wissen, dass dieser Brief existiert, dich davon abhält, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen.“

Harry antwortete nicht darauf und war dankbar, dass Draco ihn nicht zu etwas drängte, während er weiterhin beruhigend über seinen Rücken strich. Im Zimmer war es, abgesehen von dem Feuer, das an den Holzscheiten leckte, vollkommen still. Abende wie diese sorgten dafür, dass Harry dankbar für alles war, was er in seinem Leben hatte.

„Weihnachten steht vor der Tür. Es gibt also keinen Grund, noch länger zu warten“, sagte Harry schließlich. Dann vergrub er seine Nase in Dracos Halsbeuge und küsste ihn zärtlich, während Dracos Hände südwärts wanderten.


	2. Teil 2

_Diggory Zentrum_

Draco verzog sein Gesicht, während er die Flecken begutachtete, die die Farbe trotz des Reinigungszaubers auf seiner Hose hinterlassen hatte. Doch das war nur ein kleiner Preis im Vergleich zu dem Durchbruch, den der junge Markus heute erreicht hatte. Während seiner Arbeit mit Draco hatte er zögerlich ein Porträt seiner Familie gemalt, inklusive seines Vaters und seiner Mutter, die in dem Krieg vor vier Jahren gestorben waren. Seine Hand hatte zwar gezittert, als er die schwarzen Haare und die Robe seines Vaters gemalt hatte, doch nachdem er fertig gewesen war, hatte er sich gegen Draco gelehnt und den Tränen freien Lauf gelassen. Draco hatte ihn daraufhin zu seinem Schlafsaal gebracht, wo er von seiner Bezugsbetreuerin besser getröstet werden konnte.

Anschließend war er in sein Büro gegangen, um seine Notizen zu dieser Sitzung abzulegen. Dort fand er auf der blankpolierten Schreibtischplatte einen Brief mit Hermines Handschrift, der während der letzten Therapiestunde angekommen sein musste. Offensichtlich hatte der Bote das Wort ‚dringend‘, das quer auf den Umschlag gekritzelt worden war, übersehen und ihn einfach auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt, anstatt ihn in den Kursraum zu bringen. Er brach das Siegel und fluchte, als er den Inhalt überflog. „Harry, du _Idiot.“_

~~~*~~~

Draco sah hinauf zum oberen Stockwerk, in dem ihr Schlafzimmer lag. Sein Herz hämmerte von der schnellen Reise von Devon nach London wild in seiner Brust. Die Dämmerung war bereits hereingebrochen und ein flackerndes Licht schien durch die obersten Fenster, das ihm sagte, dass Harry entweder Kerzen entzündet hatte oder ein Feuer brannte. Ohne Zeit auf Spekulationen zu verschwenden, rannte er die schneebedeckten Treppenstufen hinauf und öffnete die Tür.

Abgesehen von den Feen, die in den Weihnachtsgirlanden tanzten, die sich um das Treppengeländer rankten, war das Erdgeschoss ruhig und düster. Draco wusste, dass Harry in ihrem Schlafzimmer sein musste. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte er nach oben, bis er das Obergeschoss erreichte. Er legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke, atmete dann aber noch einmal tief durch. Aus dem Zimmer drangen keinerlei Geräusche zu ihm hinaus, die ihm einen Hinweis darauf geben könnten, was ihn erwartete. Er stählte seine Nerven und schob die Tür auf.

Das Feuer, das im Kamin brannte, war die einzige Lichtquelle, doch sie genügte, damit Draco Harry auf dem Bett liegend ausmachen konnte, wo er sich wie eine Kugel zusammengerollt hatte. „Harry?“ Er bewegte sich nicht, also betrat Draco das Zimmer.

Etwas knirschte unter seinen Füßen. Der Spiegel ihrer Kommode war zerbrochen und übersäte den Boden mit Glas. Sein Freund rührte sich immer noch nicht, während Draco vorsichtig einen Bogen um das Schlimmste Chaos machte und zu ihrem Bett ging.

Harry schlief tief und fest, seine Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und sahen verführerisch und einladend aus. Vorsichtig nahm Draco ihm die Brille von seiner Nase. „Du musst immer so verdammt dickköpfig sein“, murmelte er. Nachdem er die Brille auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte und gerade die Decke über Harry ziehen wollte, fiel ihm ein zerknülltes Stück Pergament in Harrys Faust auf. Kurz zögerte er, doch dann löste er behutsam Harrys Finger von dem Brief.

Draco zog seine Schuhe aus und kletterte vorsichtig auf das Bett, um Harry nicht zu wecken. Harry murmelte protestierend, dann kuschelte er sich an Draco und warf eines seiner Beine über ihn. Er trug immer noch seine Jeans. „Du konntest nicht darauf warten, dass ich nach Hause komme, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

_1._ _September 1996, Mitternacht_

_Liebster Harry,_

_man beginnt einen Brief nur ungern mit einem ausgedienten Klischee, doch ich fürchte, ich muss, denn wenn Du diese Zeilen liest, haben sich verschiedene Begebenheiten ereignet. Ich bin tot. Tom Riddle ist tot und seine Horkruxe wurden zerstört, höchst wahrscheinlich von Dir und Deinen unendlich loyalen und mutigen Begleitern, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger._

_Außerdem bedeutet es, dass Du, Harry, überlebt hast, wie ich inbrünstig gehofft hatte. Zusätzlich sind jedoch Ereignisse aufgetreten, die verlangten, dass Aberforth meine Denkariums-Erinnerungen enthüllen musste. Du, und möglicherweise andere, hast erfahren, was heute passiert ist – höchstwahrscheinlich von deinem Erinnerungsverlust._

_Ich kann mir Dein tiefes Leid und Deine Fassungslosigkeit darüber, dass Du nicht weißt, welche Erinnerungen Dir gestohlen wurden, nur vorstellen, Harry. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht erklären, was passiert ist, doch dieser Brief muss nun als schwacher Ausgleich dienen._

_Deine Erinnerungen wurden dir mithilfe eines Zaubers namens Amoris Delere genommen. Dieser ist Dunkle Magie von der schlimmsten Sorte und wurde vor Jahrhunderten von reinblütigen Familien benutzt. Anders als bei einem simplen Obliviate, der alle Erinnerungen einer kurzen Zeitspanne löscht, hat dieser Zauber beinahe zwei Jahre ganz spezifischer Erinnerungen aus der Dir eigenen Gedächtnisstruktur entfernt._

_Ich beeile mich, zu sagen, dass der Täter dies nicht getan hat, um Dir zu schaden, sondern um Dich zu schützen. Es war sein Versuch, Dich vor Lord Voldemort und der tückischen Verbindung, die dieser zu Deinen geheimsten Gedanken hatte, zu bewahren. Diese Verbindung, wie Du mittlerweile erfahren hast, hat Dich dazu veranlasst, letztes Frühjahr ins Zaubereiministerium zu gehen._

_Ich bitte Dich, einmal tief durchzuatmen und Dich auf alles vorzubereiten, denn obwohl Du mutig bist, Harry, fürchte ich, dass die Wahrheiten, die ich Dir nun darlegen werde, nur schwer für Dich zu ertragen sein werden, doch ich schulde Dir, dass ich Dich persönlich darüber aufkläre, was heute geschehen ist, bevor Du Dir meine Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium ansehen wirst._

_In erster Linie, Harry, wurden die Erinnerungen entfernt, um zu verhindern, dass Lord Voldemort Deine Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy als ein Druckmittel gegen Dich einsetzen könnte. Nicht die Beziehung, die Du heute mit Draco hast – die eines Rivalen – sondern eine weitaus andere. Ich werde es erklären, aber lass mich zuerst klarstellen, dass dieser Brief eine vollständige und wahrheitsgetreue Schilderung der Verbrechen, die ich und andere heute Abend an Dir begangen haben, darstellen wird. Ich schreibe es Dir auf und stelle Dir meine Erinnerungen zur Verfügung, damit Du vollständig und vollumfänglich verstehen kannst, was geschehen ist._

_Ich muss sorgsam vorgehen, denn ich habe keine Möglichkeit, die Umstände vorherzusehen, die von Aberforth verlangt haben, dieses letzte Geheimnis zu enthüllen, das ich vor Dir verborgen habe. Ich kann frei heraus zugeben, dass ich hin und her gerissen bin zwischen der Entscheidung, das Geheimnis lieber zu bewahren oder es aufzudecken, doch es ist nicht mein Begehren, dass Unschuldige für Taten nach Askaban kommen werden, zu denen sie gezwungen wurden. Und außerdem hast Du, Harry, das Recht, es zu erfahren._

_Ich sollte am Anfang beginnen._

_Als Schulleiter dieser magischen Institution wurde mir durch das Erbe der Gründer die Fähigkeit zuteil, weit mehr zu sehen, was innerhalb dieser Mauern vor sich geht, als lediglich das, was direkt vor meinen Augen geschieht. Ich fürchte jedoch, dass ich während meiner Jahre diese Fähigkeit immer weniger als eine Art Geschenk, sondern mehr als eine scheußliche Notwendigkeit, sowohl die Schüler als auch die Schule zu behüten, angesehen habe._

_So schwierig es auch war, diese Einsicht in das Geschehen Hogwarts‘ zu haben, möchte ich ehrlich behaupten, dass mir nur Weniges mehr Freude bereitet hat, als die zaghafte Freundschaft zwischen Draco und Dir zu beobachten, die sich während Eures vierten Schuljahres entfaltet hatte. Ich sehe ein, dass Du gegen diese Idee sicherlich aufbegehren wirst, während Du dies liest – doch es ist die Wahrheit._

_Harry, alles, woran Du Dich in Bezug auf Draco Malfoy noch erinnern kannst, ist die sorgfältig ausgearbeitete Maskerade, die Du und Draco Euren Klassenkameraden, Freunden und Lehrern vorgespielt habt. Dies resultiert daraus, dass die wahre Natur Eurer Beziehung durch den Fluch gelöscht wurde._

_Seit seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts wusste ich, dass Draco die alten Quidditchumkleiden als persönliches Refugium nutzte und hatte gehofft, dass er in diesem Ort eine Zufluchtsstätte fände, die ihm erlaubte, seine Gedanken weiter reifen zu lassen, als es sein Vater gestattete. Ich gebe zu, wie äußerst überrascht ich war, dass Draco zu Beginn Eures vierten Schuljahres Dich und Cedric Diggory eingeladen hatte, sein Geheimnis zu teilen._

_Ich habe nichts weiter als Glück für Euch beide verspürt, als ich beobachtete, wie Ihr irgendwie bemerktet, dass Ihr mehr gemeinsam habt und Eure Freundschaft sich zu weit mehr entwickelte. Du und Draco seid Euch sehr nahe gekommen. Müsste ich ein Wort wählen, das Deine Beziehung zu Draco beschreibt, wäre es: Liebhaber._

_Ich habe Eure Beziehung mit großem Vergnügen und Erleichterung beobachtet, welche nicht nur aus der Freude resultierte, junge Liebe zu bezeugen, egal aus welcher Entfernung, sondern weil ich wusste, dass Du die Liebe eines anderen Menschen benötigen würdest, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass Dich das Opfer Deiner Mutter weiterhin vor Lord Voldemorts schwärzester Magie bewahren würde, doch um ihn zu besiegen bräuchte es mehr und als ich erkannte, dass Du und Draco Euch gefunden hattet, wusste ich, dass dies der Wendepunkt zu unseren Gunsten sein würde._

_Nach Cedrics Tod hatte ich gehofft, dass Du und Draco mich in Euer Vertrauen ziehen würdet. Als Ihr dies nicht tatet, zögerte ich, da ich nicht gewillt war, zu offenbaren, was ich wusste, um Euch nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Ich wartete Euer fünftes Schuljahr ab und auch über Sirius‘ Tod hinaus. Ich habe zu lange gewartet._

_Ich hatte bereits mit meiner Suche nach den Horkruxen begonnen, eine Suche, die mich davon abgelenkt hat, die Hinweise zu sehen, die mir erlaubt hätten, zu verhindern, was Draco im letzten Sommer widerfahren ist._

_Als eine meiner größten Schwäche verfiel ich wieder einmal den Heiligtümern. Wie Du zwischenzeitlich weißt, bin ich nicht stärker als alle anderen. Ich wurde Opfer genau derselben Schwäche vieler Zauberer vor mir. Den Stein der Auferstehung in Händen zu halten, war berauschender als Amortentia …_

_Das war mein fataler Fehler. Dieser Moment der Schwäche, als ich mir den verfluchten Ring an meinen Finger steckte und unwissentlich meine letzten Stunden einläutete._

_Ich habe Dich und Draco enttäuscht. Wäre ich nicht meiner größten Schwäche erlegen, hätte ich den Sommer nicht damit zugebracht, gegen den Fluch zu kämpfen. Wäre ich im Vollbesitz meiner Kräfte gewesen, hätte ich mein Ziel, sicherzustellen, dass Draco in Sicherheit ist, weiter verfolgt. Er war bei Weitem nicht in Sicherheit. Lord Voldemort hatte ihn in die höchstmögliche, unvertretbare Situation gebracht – er nahm Dracos Liebe zu seiner Mutter und zu Dir als Geisel gegen ihn – und zwang ihm das Dunkle Mal auf. Draco strebte danach, sein eigenes Leben zu beenden, sodass er nicht als Schachfigur missbraucht werden konnte, doch Professor Snape bot ihm eine weitere Lösung an in der Hoffnung, Euch beide zu retten – Amoris Delere._

_Dieser Fluch, dieser schreckliche Fluch, ist von solch gefährlicher Magie, dass ich um Dein Leben fürchte, Harry._

_In dem Moment, als ich Dich heute Abend die Große Halle betreten sah, wusste ich, dass etwas verändert worden war. Nur ein kurzes Gespräch genügte mir, zu erkennen, wie vollständig Deine Erinnerungen entfernt, dass Deine Beziehung zu Draco gelöscht worden war._

_Ich blieb mit einer schwierigen Entscheidung zurück, da ich der Überzeugung bin, aus tiefster, verfluchter Seele, dass Du mehr als den Schutz der Liebe Deiner Mutter, so stark diese auch ist, benötigen wirst, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Da nun Deine Liebe zu Draco verloren war und die Zeit zu knapp wurde, um diese erneut anzufachen, war ich gezwungen, den einzigen, noch verbleibenden Weg zu gehen: Dir zu helfen, Dich in jemand anderen zu verlieben._

_Nachdem diese Entscheidung getroffen war, blieb die Frage, wer Dein neuer Partner oder Deine Partnerin werden sollte. Ich vermutete, wer am passendsten sei, doch ich zwang den jungen Draco dazu, sie zu benennen. Dies tat ich, nicht um ihn zu bestrafen, sondern ihm zu helfen, seine Qual zu lindern. Die Last, mit der Voldemort ihn bestraft hat – mich zu töten – ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, den er heute Abend erfahren hat. Ich fürchte, dass dies und seine Schuld, zu dieser Tat gezwungen gewesen zu sein, ihn zerstören werden._

_Deswegen drängte ich ihn, jemanden auszuwählen, und hoffte, ihm dadurch eine Strafe für sein Vergehen gegen Dich zuteilwerden zu lassen – auch wenn er in meinen Augen nicht bestraft gehörte, sondern lediglich in seinen eigenen. Draco wird sich ob seiner Taten unendlich schuldig fühlen. Ich erhoffe mir, dass das Beobachten, wie Du dich in jemand anderen verlieben wirst, in seinen Augen eine gerechte Strafe für seine Vergehen sein und er keine weiteren Versuche unternehmen wird, sich selbst zu schaden._

_Ich weiß selbstverständlich nicht, ob Draco überleben wird, da die Gefahren, die er von beiden Seiten befürchten muss, groß sind. Sollte er nicht überleben, wirst Du nunmehr nicht erfahren können, was Dir genommen wurde. Sollte er überlebt haben, ist es meine größte Hoffnung, dass Du Deinen Geist öffnest, vielleicht sogar Dein Herz, um zu hören, was er zu sagen hat. Er wurde in eine unmögliche Situation gedrängt und folgte dem einzigen Weg, der Dich retten konnte. Er hoffte, Dich zu schützen, Harry. Vergiss nicht: Dracos Liebe zu dir ist groß, sein Opfer heute Abend sogar noch größer._

_Ich werde mir nicht anmaßen, Dir vorzuschreiben, uns zu vertrauen, da wir Dir großes Unrecht angetan haben, doch ich möchte Dich bitten, Dich daran zu erinnern, dass die Jahre des Kampfes gegen Voldemort uns alle in unerwünschte Rollen gedrängt haben._

_Doch ich schweife ab – sicherlich hast Du bereits erkannt, dass Ginevra Weasley auserwählt wurde, das Subjekt Deiner Liebe zu werden. Die Aufgabe, die nun verblieb, war, wie man einen homosexuellen Mann dazu bringt, sich in ein Mädchen zu verlieben, in welchem er lediglich die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes sieht._

_Diese Aufgabe fiel mir zu._

_Heute Abend gab ich Dir einen Trank, der Deine natürlichen Präferenzen unterdrücken wird. Während Deiner Zeit in Hogwarts wird es ein Leichtes sein, Dich damit zu versorgen und ich hege die Hoffnung, dass diese Zeit ausreichen wird. Doch ich habe mich darauf vorbereitet, andere anzuleiten, Dir den Trank weiter zu verabreichen, wenn ich nicht mehr bin. Professor Snape bereitet den Liebestrank vor, der Deine Zuneigung zu Ginevra fördern wird. Sei versichert, dass die Wirkung des Trankes limitiert ist. Sobald er aus Deinem Organismus verschwunden ist, wird Deine Natur wieder übernehmen, wenn dies nicht bereits der Fall ist._

_Schlussendlich, damit Du und Deine Freunde Deine neue Heterosexualität nicht hinterfragen und Dein Interesse an Ginevra akzeptieren, habe ich einen Vertrauenszauber auf Dich, Ronald und Hermine gelegt, um zu verhindern, dass Deine besten Freunde der Veränderung in Deinem aktuellen Verhalten Beachtung schenken._

_Obwohl ich die Handlungen, die ich heute Abend vornehmen musste, bereue, bin ich diesen verpflichtet. Ich sollte keine Tinte darauf verschwenden, Dich um Vergebung zu bitten. Solche Erwartungen hege ich nicht, da mein Verrat so groß ist. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Dir besser helfen können, Harry._

_Du bist gerade einmal sechzehn Jahre alt, dennoch bist Du jetzt in dem Alter, in dem Tom Riddle begann, sich für die Horkruxe zu interessieren. Es muss genügen und ich weiß, dass Du der Aufgabe gewachsen bist. Ich habe viele Stunden damit zugebracht, mir meinen Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, ob ich Dir das letzte Puzzleteil zu Deinem Sieg offenbaren oder warten soll, bis Du es selbst herausfindest. Ich werde es nicht tun. Und wenn Du diese Zeilen liest, wirst Du frei sein von dem Stück von Tom Riddles Seele, das so lange in Dir gelebt hat._

_Es ist seltsam, dass nach all diesen Jahren meine Zeit nunmehr auf Monate und Tage begrenzt ist. Ich hatte gehofft, so viel mehr Zeit zu haben, um Dich durch die schwierigen Aufgaben zu leiten, die Dir bevorstehen. In meiner Eitelkeit glaubte ich, Dir etwas von dieser Last nehmen zu können, indem ich die Horkruxe fände. Ich habe versagt. Während meiner verbleibenden Tage werde ich versuchen, Dir den Weg zu zeigen, dem Du folgen musst, um sie zu finden._

_Professor Snape deutete an, dass ich Dich wie ein Schwein, das zum Schlachter gehen muss, gehalten habe. Und ich fürchte, dass Du dies genauso siehst, aber nein, Harry, es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit, einem jungen Mann, der so wenig Lenze zählt, zu sagen, dass von ihm verlangt wird, sich zu opfern, damit er und die Zaubererwelt überleben können. Diese Entscheidung kannst nur Du allein treffen. Ich werde die Umstände dieser Entscheidung wahrscheinlich niemals erfahren. Doch Du hast sie getroffen, sonst würdest Du diesen Brief nicht lesen, und Du hast überlebt und bist endlich frei._

_Du hast die Zerstörung des letzten Horkruxes überlebt. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du den Schock, den dieser Brief Dir verpasst hat, ebenso aushalten und überwinden wirst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du wütend bist. Dein Temperament war eines der Dinge, die ich so sehr an Dir liebte, Harry. So leidenschaftlich. Du hältst nichts zurück. Wenn Du wütend bist, kann ich das volle Potenzial Deiner Magie spüren, einer Magie, die Du noch gar nicht begonnen hast, zu realisieren oder zu nutzen, doch das wirst Du, lieber Junge, das wirst Du._

_Nun wirst Du mehr Fragen als Antworten haben. Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen Weg, die zerstörten Erinnerungen mit Magie wiederherzustellen, doch selbst mit ihrer Hilfe wird dies nicht möglich sein. Wenn Du es erlaubst, werde ich Dir meine Vorschläge unterbreiten. Ich bin voller Hoffnung, dass, falls Du diesen Brief noch nicht in Flammen hast aufgehen lassen, Du sie wenigstens lesen wirst._

_Sieh Dir zuerst die Erinnerungen an, die Aberforth Dir zusammen mit diesem Brief gegeben hat. Sie werden bestätigen, was ich Dir erzählt habe._

_Geh danach zu Gringotts und bitte darum, mit einem gewissen Simon Ward zu sprechen. Ein feiner Ravenclaw und Cedric Diggorys fester Freund zum Zeitpunkt dessen Todes. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er in der Lage sein wird, zu bezeugen, dass Du und Draco Freunde gewesen seid, und er wird Dir sicherlich mehr über Deine Freundschaft zu Cedric berichten können._

_Als Drittes ist es meine größte Hoffnung, dass Draco den Krieg überlebt hat. Falls dies der Fall ist, vermute ich, dass Du nicht bereit sein wirst, zu ihm zu gehen, und dass er nicht bereit sein wird, die Wahrheit zu enthüllen aus Angst, Dich noch mehr zu verletzen. Doch sobald er weiß, dass Du es weißt, hoffe ich, er wird bereit sein, zu helfen. Sprich mit ihm, Harry. Schrei ihn an, wenn Du das musst, aber höre Dir an, was er zu sagen hat._

_Und als Letztes, obwohl ich Deine Abneigung gegenüber Heilern kenne, erbitte Hilfe von den Fluch-Heilern im St. Mungos. Amoris Delere ist kein Zauber, mit dem man leichtfertig umgehen sollte, und Du solltest achtsam sein, damit Dir kein bleibender Schaden widerfährt. Außerdem werden sie in der Lage sein, den Vertrauenszauber bei Dir und Deinen Freunden aufzuheben._

_Ich weiß, dies sind nur unzureichende Ratschläge bei der Tragweite dessen, was Dir widerfahren ist. Der andauernde Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort hat viele Opfer gefordert. Hätte ich Dich und Draco vor diesem bewahren können, ich hätte es getan._

_Ich muss diesen Brief nun beenden, da ich bereits drei Flotte-Schreibe-Federn verbraucht habe. Denn meine verfluchte Hand ist nicht mehr in der Lage, das zu schreiben, was gesagt werden muss. Es ist schon spät, oder sollte ich lieber sagen, früh, denn ich sehe den roten Schimmer des Sonnenaufganges die Wände meines Zimmers erhellen und ein weiteres Schuljahr beginnt. Eines, dessen Ende ich nicht mehr erleben werde._

_Dein ergebener Diener,_

_Albus Dumbledore_


	3. Teil 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hallo ihr lieben Leseratten,_
> 
> _ich hoffe, es geht euch und euren Liebsten gut, ihr seid alle gesund und hattet ein schönes Wochenende trotz der neu geltenden Regelungen._
> 
> _Ich habe heute das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte für euch. Ihr erfahrt also, wie Harry und Draco auf Dumbledores Brief reagieren und wie es nun für sie weitergeht._
> 
> _Wie immer wünsche ich euch viel (Lese)Freude und natürlich gilt einmal mehr #stayhomeandreadDrarry <3_
> 
> _Selbstverständlich freue ich mich auch über kurzes Feedback, wie ihr die Geschichte / meine Übersetzung gefunden habt ;)_

**~~~*~~~**

„Was hältst Du davon?“ Draco zuckte bei dem Klang von Harrys Stimme zusammen und ließ den Brief sinken. Sein Freund, dessen Kopf immer noch auf dem Kissen ruhte, beobachtete ihn.

„Wie lange bist Du schon wach?“, fragte Draco und streckte sich, um den Brief auf den Nachttisch zu legen. Er spürte, wie Harry mit den Schultern zuckte, während er sich umdrehte und sich so neben ihn legte, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. Er schlang einen Arm um Harrys Hüften und zog ihn zu sich.

Harry seufzte und entspannte sich in seiner Umarmung. „Du warst auf Seite drei oder vier, denke ich.“

„Du hast den Spiegel zerbrochen.“

„Ja … Ein Anflug von wilder Magie. Ich wollte ihn reparieren, bin aber wohl eingeschlafen, vermute ich.“ Harry rieb sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Auf seiner Wange hatte sich ein roter Abdruck des Kissens gebildet. „Ich repariere –"

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen wegen des Spiegels, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Geht es dir gut?“

Harry sah ihn ausdruckslos an und für einen Moment konnte Draco in dessen Gesicht wieder den fünfzehnjährigen Jungen erkennen. Wie anders hätte ihr Leben verlaufen können, wenn sie während ihres vierten oder fünften Schuljahres zu Dumbledore gegangen wären. Harrys Erinnerungen ihrer Anfangszeit wären kein magischer Abklatsch von Dracos eigenen. Gleichzeitig gab es jedoch keine Garantie, dass sie immer noch am Leben wären, wenn sie Dumbledore um Hilfe gebeten und Draco sich gegen seinen Vater entschieden hätte.

Harry drückte fest Dracos Hand, als wüsste er genau, woran dieser gerade dachte. „Ganz ehrlich, nein. Er wusste es. Dumbledore. Er wusste von Anfang an von uns und trotzdem … Ich kann nicht fassen, weshalb er dich gezwungen hat, Ginny auszuwählen.“

„Der Mann hätte nach Slytherin gehört.“ Draco schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an, als er an diese schreckliche Nacht zurückdachte. Es war ihm immer noch nicht möglich, an diesen Abend zu denken, ohne sich an das Leid zu erinnern, das er Harry angetan hatte.

„Wir haben beide gelitten. Ich weiß, wie hart es für dich gewesen sein musste, als der Liebestrank seine Wirkung entfaltete und ich mit Ginny zusammenkam.“ Draco konnte spüren, wie Harrys Muskeln sich unter seiner Hand verkrampften. „Wie kannst du deswegen nur so ruhig bleiben?“

„Es ist lange her. Hätte ich es nicht akzeptiert, hätte es mich zerfressen. Für dich ist es frischer –"

„Aber ich hatte gedacht, das würde alles hinter mir liegen. Seit wir die Behandlung abgeschlossen haben, dachte ich, dass dieser bescheuerte Mist wie wilde Magie nicht mehr passieren würde.“ Harry sah zu den Glasscherben, die das flackernde Kaminfeuer in zuckenden Schatten an die Wand warfen. „Er hat mir Bonbons hinterlassen, das habe ich dir erzählt, oder? Er hat mir eine Tüte Bonbons geschenkt, die mit dem Liebestrank versetzt waren.“

„Ich weiß.“ Langsam ließ Draco seine Finger durch Harrys Haare gleiten, dankbar, dass sie wieder gewachsen waren, nachdem Harry sie vor ein paar Monaten während der sommerlichen Hitzewelle radikal abgeschnitten hatte. „Um dich unter dem Einfluss des Trankes zu halten.“

„Was, wenn ich mit Ginny geschlafen oder sie sogar geschwängert hätte?“ Harry erschauderte, sodass Draco nach der Decke angelte, die zusammengefaltet am Ende des Bettes lag, und sie über sie beide zog. „Alles hätte passieren können. Er hatte kein Recht –"

„Aber nichts davon ist passiert. Welche Wahl hatte er denn? Er wusste, dass er sterben würde und er wollte alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um dir zu helfen, Voldemort zu besiegen. Denk daran, dass er vorgehabt hatte, dass du den Brief liest, bevor du die Erinnerungen siehst. Wenn du ihn vorher gelesen hättest, vor … vor meiner Verhandlung und den Erinnerungen aus meinem Zauberstab, wäre das nicht so ein schrecklicher Schock gewesen – trotzdem noch ein Schock, aber bei Weitem nicht so entsetzlich wie das, was dir an diesem Tag vor dem Zaubergamot widerfahren ist.“

„Aber trotzdem … einfach einen Brief zu schreiben. Er hätte mich warnen sollen. Irgendetwas sagen sollen, um mich irgendwie vorzuwarnen –"

„Wir können ihn im Nachhinein nicht mehr kritisieren. Er hat in seinem Brief geschrieben, dass er dir helfen würde und hat dir einen Weg aufgezeigt, mehr über uns zu erfahren. Er hat dir von Simon erzählt und dich sogar gedrängt, zu ihm zu gehen.“

„Er meinte auch, dass ich mit dir sprechen sollte. Wie hätte das denn ablaufen sollen? Ich klopfe an deine Tür und winke mit seinem Brief?“ Zum ersten Mal musste Harry lächeln. „Damals war ich blind vor Wut. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich einen Cruciatus auf dich abgefeuert, bevor du überhaupt etwas hättest sagen können.“

„Mindestens, aber …“ Draco deutete auf den Brief, der noch immer auf dem Nachttisch lag. „Ich denke, dass der wichtigste Punkt darin ist, dass er beweist, dass du Dumbledore zumindest so viel bedeutet hast, dass er diesen Brief geschrieben hat. Du warst _nicht_ nur ein Werkzeug in seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort –"

„Er wusste die ganze Zeit über, dass wir zusammen waren. Er hatte genug Gelegenheiten, uns beiseite zu nehmen und uns zu sagen –"

„Und wir hatten genug Gelegenheiten, uns zu entschließen, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Wir können ihm nicht die Schuld für etwas geben, was wir genauso wenig getan haben.“ Draco ließ seine Finger über Harrys Wange gleiten und spürte, wie sich die Muskeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen anspannten. „Was ich gerne wissen würde, ist, warum du den Brief allein gelesen hast? Warum hast du nicht gewartet, bis ich zuhause war?“ Harry rollte sich auf die Seite, um in die Flammen zu starren, doch Draco griff nach seinem Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht so, dass er ihm nicht ausweichen konnte. „Gestern Abend hast du gesagt, du würdest bis nach Weihnachten warten.“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist nur …“ Harry holte tief Luft und schloss seine Augen. Draco wartete, bis sein Freund seine Gedanken sortiert hatte, und rutschte unterdessen ein wenig hin und her, sodass ihre Beine der Länge nach aneinander gepresst lagen. In diesem Moment brauchte er einfach die Nähe zu Harrys Körper als Sicherheit. Gleichzeitig griff Harry nach Dracos Hand und streichelte mit seinen Fingern sanft darüber. „Ich habe deswegen den ganzen Tag Trübsal geblasen. Später war ich dann mit George Mittag essen und habe gehört, wie Leute am Nachbartisch über mich gesprochen haben. Dass ich gestört sei. Verrückt.“

Seine Stimme klang gepresst und als er sich von Draco lösen wollte, verstärkte dieser seine Umarmung und hielt Harry nahe bei sich. „Ich wurde wütend. Ich bin es leid, dass das über mir schwebt. Ich wollte es einfach hinter mich bringen, also bin ich direkt zu Hermine gegangen, um den Brief zu holen.“

„Wohl kaum“, sagte Draco lachend bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand Harry für schwach halten könnte. „Es geht niemanden etwas an, außer dich und mich. Diese Menschen haben keine Ahnung, wer du bist. Sie kennen nur deinen Namen und dein Gesicht. Der Brief hat schon lange auf deinen Gedanken gelastet und ich wusste, dass du ihn lesen würdest, wenn du soweit bist. Ich wollte nur bei dir sein, wenn du es tust.“

In Harrys Mundwinkeln bildeten sich kleine Grübchen, als er sein Gesicht verzog. „Ich weiß. Ich wollte ihn einfach nur bei Hermine holen und dann warten, bis du nach Hause kommst. Doch dann lag der Brief auf der Kommode und ich wurde verrückt, weil ich Angst vor dem blöden Ding hatte. Angst vor einem Brief, den jemand geschrieben hatte, der schon seit Jahren tot ist.“

„Ich habe dir gestern schon gesagt, dass es weder dumm war noch dumm ist, was du durchmachst.“ Draco holte tief Luft und wählte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht. „Ich bin nicht so naiv zu denken, dass du heute, nachdem wir endlich wieder zusammen sind und deine Gedächtnisstruktur stabil ist, keine schlechten Tage mehr hast. Mir geht es genauso. Trotzdem möchte ich nicht, dass du mich ausschließt. Der Delere ist ein Teil unserer Vergangenheit, wir hängen da zusammen drin. Dieser Brief besteht nicht nur aus bloßen Wörtern auf Pergament. Vielmehr ist er die Erinnerung an all die Dinge, die uns das erste Mal zusammengebracht und danach wieder auseinandergerissen haben.“

Draco ließ seine Finger über die gold- und silberfarbene Kette gleiten, die in der Kuhle an Harrys Hals lag. Er konnte sich noch gut an seine Bedenken erinnern, die ihn befallen hatten, als er die Eule wegen der Gravur auf der Rückseite losgeschickt hatte. Harry hatte die Kette seit dem Tag, an dem Draco sie ihm zurückgegeben hatte – nach der Sitzung mit der Erinnerung, in der er sie Harry zum ersten Mal geschenkt hatte – nicht mehr abgelegt. „Eine Liebe.“

„Zwei Seelen“, ergänzte Harry und presste seine Hand auf Dracos.

Draco konnte Harrys Herzschlag und das warme Metall der Kette an seiner Handinnenfläche spüren. Er beugte sich vor und ließ seine Lippen über Harrys geistern. So lagen sie beieinander, küssten sich ohne Eile in stiller Innigkeit und dem Bewusstsein, dass sie die ganze Nacht hatten. Im Zimmer war es vollkommen dunkel, abgesehen von dem Schein des Kaminfeuers.

Harrys Silhouette hob sich gegen den Schimmer ab. Er umschlang Dracos Hüfte, während dieser seine Kieferpartie entlangküsste. Draco liebte es, wenn Harrys Bartstoppeln an seinen Lippen kratzten. „Zu viele Klamotten“, keuchte Harry und zerrte an Dracos Hemd.

„Hmmm …“, brummte dieser zustimmend und rutschte auf seinen Freund. Sein Gewicht fing er mit seinen Armen ab und ihre Beine verknoteten sich miteinander. „Wir sollten das öfter tun.“

„War mir nicht bewusst, dass du dich vernachlässigt fühlst“, konterte Harry, während er seine Umarmung verstärkte und Draco zu sich herab zog.

„Küssen, du Idiot.“ Draco küsste ihn wieder und spürte, wie Harry gegen seine Lippen lächelte. „So hat das alles begonnen. Es kam mir vor, als hätten wir uns stundenlang einfach nur geküsst und ich dachte, ich werde noch verrückt, weil ich mehr wollte.“

„Und hattest gleichzeitig Angst, was dieses ‚mehr‘ bedeuten würde“, antwortete Harry wissend. Dessen Erinnerungen an ihre Anfangszeit stammten allesamt von Draco, der in diesem Moment gegen seine aufkommenden Schuldgefühle kämpfen musste, die von Harrys Aussage hervorgerufen wurden. „Glücklicherweise haben wir dieses Problem jetzt nicht mehr.“

Das Feuer warf einen roten Schimmer auf ihr Bett, während Draco sich an seinem Hals herabküsste und Harry sich ihm entgegenstreckte, wobei seine Finger in ihrer Mission, Draco von seinem Hemd zu befreien, innehielten. In Harrys Augen flackerte Lust auf, als Draco ihre Leisten gegeneinander presste und ihr gegenseitiges Verlangen offensichtlich wurde.

Draco nahm Harrys Hände und führte sie über dessen Kopf. „Ich kümmere mich heute um dich“, flüsterte er. Harrys Augen glitzerten amüsiert, dennoch protestierte er nicht, als Draco seine Finger um das Eisengestellt ihres Kopfteils legte. Danach begann Draco, Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Seine Finger bewegten sich langsam von einem Knopf zum nächsten.

Schließlich klappte Harrys Hemd auf und gab den Blick auf das verknotete, aber verheilte Narbengeflecht auf seinem Bauch und seiner Brust frei. Draco ließ seine Hände über die Narben gleiten und spürte die Wärme der Erhebungen an seinen Fingerspitzen. Seine Lippen folgten dem Weg seiner Finger. Als er an einer empfindlichen Stelle an Harrys unterem Rippenbogen saugte, spürte er, wie sein Freund scharf Luft holte.

„Merlin, bitte …“

Draco musste bei dem _Verlangen_ in Harrys Flehen grinsen und brummte in die schmale Spur aus dunklen Haaren, die von Harrys Nabel nach unten führte, während er vorsichtig … langsam … die Knöpfe von Harrys Hose öffnete. Harrys Bauchmuskeln spannten sich an, als Dracos Finger den Verschluss entlangglitten. Der Jeansstoff war schon weich von dem vielen Tragen und Draco ließ seine Augen zufallen. Während er lediglich seine Lippen und seinen Tastsinn benutzte, verlor er sich in seinem Drang – Harry zu reizen, zu berühren, _zu lieben._ Harry fluchte leise, während er versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Plötzlich blitzte es und Draco zuckte zurück, als es im Zimmer schlagartig gleißend hell wurde. Das Feuer im Kamin war zu neuem Leben erwacht und die Flammen schossen den Abzug hinauf. Draco lachte auf und sah zurück auf Harry, dessen Hände sich immer noch an dem Eisengestell festklammerten.

Harrys Gesicht wurde von der Seite beleuchtet und warf Schatten an die Wand. Seine grünen Augen begegneten Dracos und diesmal war er es, der ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte, als Harry „Dein Hemd – aus“, knurrte.

Draco richtete sich auf, rutschte ein bisschen nach vorne, sodass er auf Harrys Hüfte saß, und rieb sich aufreizend an ihm. „Hmmm. Du glaubst also, ein Ausbruch stabloser Magie und ich tue alles, was du sagst?“, fragte er, obwohl er gleichzeitig begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dann zog er es aus und warf es achtlos zur Seite.

„Den Rest auch“, verlangte Harry mit einer eindeutigen Kinnbewegung.

Grinsend schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf und fuhr stattdessen mit einer Hand aufreizend seine Brust hinab, während seine andere Hand seine Erektion durch seine Hose hindurch streichelte. Lustvoll ließ er seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und beobachtete Harry aus seinen halbgeschlossenen Augen. Der wusste nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Sein Blick wanderte von Dracos linker zu seiner rechten Hand, die sich ihren Weg über die langen Narben auf seiner Brust bahnte. Draco reizte seine Brustwarzen, bis Harry sich schwer atmend über die Lippen leckte und versuchte, mit seiner Hüfte nach oben zu stoßen, doch Dracos Gewicht ließ das nicht zu.

Als Draco sich weiterhin durch seine Hose rieb, fing Harry an zu stöhnen. Seine Hände krallten sich fester um das Eisengestell und er ließ auch nicht los, als Draco auf seine Knie kam und erst den Knopf seiner Hose und dann den Reißverschluss öffnete. Er ließ sich Zeit und sah zu, wie Harrys Augen seine langsamen Bewegungen verfolgten. „Du hast vor, mich umzubringen. Tod durch Lust, das ist deine Rache, oder?“

Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er sie beide noch quälen konnte, als er Harrys raue Stimme vernahm. Er lehnte sich vor und stützte seine Hände links und rechts neben dessen Kopf ab. Dann beugte er seine Ellenbogen, bis sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt war.

Harry streckte sich, um ihn zu küssen, doch Draco zog sich wieder zurück, sodass er knapp außerhalb dessen Reichweite war. „Ich denke nicht. Die Zeit zum Küssen ist vorbei, meinst du nicht?“, raunte er. Er stand vom Bett auf und entledigte sich zügig seiner Hose und Unterwäsche. Das Feuer schimmerte golden und rot auf seiner Haut, während er seelenruhig seine Kleidung zusammenfaltete und sie sorgfältig auf die Kommode am Fußende ihres Bettes legte, bevor er zurück auf die Matratze kroch. Dann kniete er sich neben Harry und griff an den Saum seiner Unterhose. Augenblicklich hob Harry seine Hüfte an und Draco zog ihm das störende Kleidungsstück aus.

Nun lag sein Freund nackt vor ihm, von seinem offenen Hemd abgesehen. Seine Haare lagen wild zerwühlt auf den weißen Laken, seine Augen schauten Draco lustverhangen an, seine Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch und seine Muskeln waren angespannt, weil er seine Hände immer noch im Bettgestell verkrallt hatte. Draco ließ einen Finger über Harrys Brust gleiten. Sofort bekam dieser eine Gänsehaut und erschauderte unter der Berührung. „Etwas kühl, nicht wahr? Vielleicht solltest du dem Feuer nochmal Dampf machen, damit es hier etwas heißer wird.“

Harry knurrte, doch dann erschauderte Draco selbst, als er spürte, wie Harrys Magie über ihn hinwegfloss und das Feuer erneut aufloderte. Draco griff nach dem Fläschchen Sandelholz-Öl, das auf dem Nachttisch stand, setzte sich rittlings auf Harry und goss sich etwas Öl in die Hand, dabei ließ er absichtlich etwas auf Harrys Bauch tropfen. Harry keuchte und drückte seinen Rücken durch, als das kalte Öl seine Haut berührte. „Bastard.“

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich das nicht bin.“ Draco grinste ihn an. „Meine Eltern sind vor hunderten von Zeugen den Bund der Ehe eingegangen.“

„Ich bezweifle –" Harry brach ab, als Draco eine ölverschmierte Hand hinter sich gleiten ließ. „Oh scheiße.“

„Tu nicht so überrascht, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sogar ein Gryffindor wie du schon mindestens vor zehn Minuten erkannt hat, wohin das hier führen würde.“ Draco bereitete sich selbst vor in dem Bewusstsein, dass Harry jede Bewegung seines Arms, seines Körpers beobachtete.

„Nach deinem ganzen Rumgetue dachte ich, du wolltest vielleicht erst noch einen Tee trinken.“

„Ich finde, dass du dich nicht unbedingt in einer Position befindest, um dich zu beschweren“, konterte Draco, während seine freie Hand das Öl auf Harrys Körper verrieb und dadurch einen süßlichen, holzigen Duft verbreitete. Dann begann er, Harrys Erektion damit zu streicheln. Doch als er selbst nicht mehr länger warten konnte, rutschte Draco etwas weiter vor, blickte Harry tief in die Augen und ließ sich langsam auf ihn hinabsinken, wobei er selbst aufkeuchen musste. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück, biss sich auf die Lippen und musste seine Augen schließen, während sein Körper sich an die Dehnung gewöhnte.

„Du bist so verflucht schön“, hörte er Harry sagen und dann waren dessen Hände auf ihm und hielten ihn fest, während Harrys Hüfte nach oben stieß und Dracos Bewegungen entgegenkam. Sie verloren sich in ihrem Rhythmus, dem Nehmen und Geben. Beide wussten, was der andere mochte und brauchte. Harrys Griff um Dracos Hüfte verstärkte sich und er rang mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung, an deren Rand Draco ihn brachte.

Draco beugte sich vor, stützte sein Gewicht auf seinen Armen ab, während Harry ihm auf halbem Weg entgegenkam, und als sich ihre Lippen trafen, brummte Draco wohlig auf. Dann zog er Harry zu sich hoch und vergrub seine Hände in dessen Haaren, während er ihn weiter ritt und Harry seine Lippen, seinen Hals, sein Gesicht küsste.

Diesen Tanz hatten sie schon hunderte Male zuvor getanzt, doch das Wunder, Harry in seinen Armen zu halten und ihn lieben zu können, ließ Draco immer wieder demütig werden. Er kannte den lähmenden Schmerz eines Lebens ohne ihn und das Geschenk, ihn wieder umarmen zu können, würde er niemals als selbstverständlich erachten. Er hörte, wie Harry aufschrie und ihn fester umschloss und endlich ließ Draco sich gehen und fand gemeinsam mit Harry seine Erfüllung.

Zusammen fielen sie zurück in die Kissen. Dracos Beinmuskulatur brannte von der Anstrengung, während der Rest seines Körpers bereits halb eingeschlafen war. Er spürte, wie Harry die Bettdecke zu ihnen zauberte und versank in der Dunkelheit. Nur das sanfte Streicheln von Harrys Hand auf seinem Rücken nahm er noch wahr.

~~~*~~~

Teddy flog auf seinem Spielzeugbesen im Wohnzimmer umher. Seine Haare waren dunkellila und er lachte vergnügt, als die Feen aus dem Weihnachtsbaum hinter ihm herjagten und so einen sternenschweif-ähnlichen Licht- und Glitzereffekt verursachten.

Harry hatte einen Polsterungszauber auf den Boden und die Wände gelegt und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, falls Teddy stürzen sollte. Trotzdem zuckte er jedes Mal zusammen, wenn der Vierjährige an dem Weihnachtsbaum in der hinteren Ecke des Wohnzimmers vorbeiflog oder zu dicht an die Wände herankam.

Andromeda und Narzissa hatten das ganze Haus weihnachtlich geschmückt, doch dieses Zimmer liebte Harry besonders. Die lächelnden, winkenden Fotografien seiner Eltern sowie von Remus, Tonks und Ted auf dem Kaminsims wurden von Girlanden und frischem Tannengrün umrandet. Dazwischen leuchteten goldene und silberfarbene Schleifen. Auch über den Fenstern hingen Girlanden und Kerzen standen auf den Fensterbänken, deren flackerndes Licht die Dunkelheit der Nacht vertrieb.

Harry sah, dass Draco im Türrahmen stand, seine Wangen leuchteten noch von der Kälte. „Ich nehme an, Andromeda ist nicht zuhause?“, fragte dieser, als er die Szenerie erfasste.

„Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer und packt Geschenke ein.“ Harry wagte noch einen kurzen Blick auf Draco. „Ich dachte, ich lasse Teddy noch ein bisschen Energie abbauen, da wir nicht in den Park gehen konnten.“ Graupelschauer prasselten gegen die Fensterscheiben und die Gehwege waren vollkommen vereist.

„Das Wetter wird immer schlimmer. Das Gelände vor dem Zentrum ist eine einzige Eisfläche. Ich dachte schon, ich breche mir den Hals, als ich zum Tor gelaufen bin, um zu apparieren.“

„Draco, sieh mal!“, rief Teddy und bevor sie ‚Stopp‘ schreien konnten, war dieser einen Looping geflogen, den er nur gerade so abfangen konnte. Seine Füße schabten die Decke entlang, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und eine holprige Landung auf dem Teppich vor ihren Füßen vollzog.

„Gut, junger Mann. Das reicht jetzt“, sagte Harry so streng wie möglich, während Draco sein Lachen hinter seiner Hand verbarg. „Wie stellst du dir jetzt vor, soll ich die Streifen an der Decke deiner Großmutter erklären?“

Teddys Unterlippe bebte, während er zu den zwei großen, dreckigen Streifen an der Decke hinaufsah. „Du könntest das mit deinem Zauberstab machen. Genauso wie damals, als du Dracos Lieblingsteetasse zerbrochen hast.“

„Teddy!“ Harry konnte sein Lachen kaum noch zurückhalten und Draco war keine große Hilfe. Er hatte sich zur Wand umgedreht und seine Schultern zuckten verdächtig. „Zeit für die Badewanne. Jetzt. Kreacher wartet oben schon auf dich.“

Teddy, der eine gute Fluchtmöglichkeit auch als solche erkannte, umarmte beide gutgelaunt und rannte aus dem Zimmer, seinen geliebten Besen hinter sich her schleifend. Harry schlang von hinten seine Arme um Draco, während sie zusahen, wie sein Patensohn zur Treppe eilte. Dort blieb Teddy kurz stehen und schwang ein Bein über seinen Besen. Doch dann drehte er sich um, um zu sehen, ob er beobachtet wurde. Harry schüttelte streng seinen Kopf und ergeben stieg Teddy wieder von seinem Fluggerät und stapfte die Treppe hinauf.

„Er wird auch in seinem ersten Schuljahr Sucher werden, genau wie sein Pate“, murmelte ihm Draco in sein Ohr.

„Beschrei es nicht. Ich fürchte, Andromeda wird meinen Zauberstab zerbrechen, wenn das passiert.“

„Ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn ich das frage“, begann Draco, während er sich in Harrys Armen drehte, „aber wie fühlst du dich heute?“

Harry widerstand dem Drang, mit einem ‚gut‘ zu antworten, von dem er wusste, dass Draco es hasste. „Besser, glaube ich. Zumindest nicht schlechter.“

„Hast du noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, mit seinem Porträt zu sprechen?“ Sie waren mitten in der Nacht vom Tosen eines Sturms geweckt worden und hatten begonnen, in der Dunkelheit darüber zu sprechen, während ihre Körper immer noch miteinander verschlungen gewesen waren. Draco hatte vorgeschlagen, nach Hogwarts zu reisen, damit Harry mit Dumbledores Porträt reden konnte.

„Habe ich und ich möchte es nicht. Ich sehe darin keinen Sinn. Sein Porträt kann auch nicht mehr sagen, als das, was Dumbledore in seinem Brief geschrieben hat. Und letzten Endes spielt es auch keine Rolle. Ich kann akzeptieren, dass er getan hat, was er für das Beste hielt.“

„Und das ist in Ordnung für dich?“

„Ja. Wirklich. Wir werden niemals erfahren, was geschehen wäre, hätte er sich anders entschieden oder hätte einer von uns eine andere Entscheidung getroffen. Aber es hat keinen Sinn, darüber zu spekulieren. Wir sind, wo wir sein sollten. Ich bin froh, dass wir den Brief gelesen haben. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ihn die Entscheidung gequält hat und selbst wenn er der Meinung gewesen war, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hatte, hatte er es dennoch bereut und das reicht mir. Und er hatte sogar alles ihm Mögliche in seinem Brief getan, um sicherzustellen, dass du nicht zur Verantwortung gezogen wirst. Er hat mich sogar ermutigt, mit dir zu sprechen. Ich finde, das zeigt, dass wir ihm beide etwas bedeutet haben.“

„Das denke ich auch, auch wenn ich das damals, als das passiert ist, nicht so sehen konnte. Ich bin froh, dass du ihn gelesen hast und dass das nicht mehr über uns schwebt“, stimmte Draco zu und verstärkte seine Umarmung um Harrys Hüfte. So verharrten sie und hielten sich einfach nur gegenseitig fest. Das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer waren die Schauer, die gegen das Fenster prasselten, und das Ticken der Uhr.

Als Harry spürte, wie Draco seinen Zauberstab zog, trat er einen Schritt zurück. Draco deutete durch den Raum, dann erklang ein sanftes Klicken von der Nadel an dem Plattenspieler, der auf seinem Ehrenplatz auf dem Sideboard stand.

Harry lächelte, als eine wohlbekannte Melodie den Raum erfüllte. Draco machte noch eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und augenblicklich dimmten sich die Wandleuchter, sodass das einzige Licht nun von den Feen, die zwischen den Zweigen des Weihnachtsbaumes hin und her flatterten, und den flackernden Kerzen auf den Fensterbänken kam. Zufrieden seufzend ließ sich Harry von Draco in den Tanz führen. Sein Freund presste ihn so dicht an seinen Körper, dass er dessen Herzschlag an seiner eigenen Brust spüren konnte, und er vergrub seine Nase an Dracos Hals. Er liebte es, wie sich der Geruch von dessen zitronigem Aftershave mit dem verbliebenen Hauch des Sandelholzes vermischte.

Dracos Hand drückte gegen seinen unteren Rücken und seine Lippen hauchten sanfte Küsse auf seine Haare. Harry schloss seine Augen, während sie sich sanft zur Musik wiegten und er Dracos Körper, warm und vertraut, gegen seinen eigenen spürte. Bilder der Momente, in denen sie in den alten Quidditchumkleiden miteinander getanzt hatten, zogen vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Die verknüpften Erinnerungen hatten schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, Dracos Erinnerungen zu sein. Heute waren es ihre gemeinsamen.

~~~*~~~

_You know I can't let you slide through my hands._

_Wild Horses couldn't drag me away,_

_Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away._

**_ENDE_ **


End file.
